I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of recreational activities and more particularly to a floatation apparatus.
II. Description of the Related Art
Present recreational floatation devices are typically a single elongated piece manufactured of Styrofoam or other suitable material that floats. Other recreational floatation devices are inflatable. While these devices are suitable for use in pools and other calm water, their use in the ocean, where waves are present is typically not desirable. The single piece floatation devices offer the disadvantage that as waves pass by the device, the device tends to be carried along with the wave or be capsized. These devices do not offer any locations through which the water can pass and leave the device in a relatively stable position. As such, lying out or calmly floating on rough water can be interrupted by the presence of waves.